


suffocate (with or without your touch)

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Breathplay, Community: wrestlingkink, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige needs Nikki like she needs air to breathe. (Though that's one thing she likes Nikki depriving her of.)</p><p>Written for <a href="http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=344855#cmt344855">this</a> prompt at the wrestling kink meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suffocate (with or without your touch)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this on the kink meme and it was right up my street so i hAD to write it. i really hope the person who made the prompt finds it because whoever you are i love you for that.

The pulse of the vibrations has Paige’s body throbbing, not just her clit where the head of the toy rests but _everywhere_. The hum that’s been going on between her legs for – fuck, she doesn’t even know how long now – is the only sound she can hear, shoving everything else out of her head; it’s the only thing she can even feel.

At least she hasn’t come, though. If she did that, if she disobeyed another time, she’d be without orgasms for days, maybe even a whole week. Even if she likes the teasing, likes earning what Nikki gives her and being slowly and carefully shifted up towards the edge, Paige does _not_ want that.

She shudders as the toy continues on, as the ache building in her body becomes that bit more irrepressible. A layer of sweat has long since broken out over her pale skin at the effort to keep herself contained, and her nipples are so hard it’s almost unreal. Nikki’s not the only person she’s ever done something like this with, but she’s the only one who can take her to such heights with it. Paige’s hands clench into fists behind her back, in the cuffs that keep her bound. When is Nikki going to come back? Paige needs her.

She tries to keep her eyes off the door, knowing that if Nikki arrives and sees that Paige is anticipating her coming back, she might not even get to come at all. Or not for a while, at least.

Suddenly there’s another sound joining the buzz of the toy in Paige’s mind – a key card swiping in the lock of the door, and then it being pushed open. Paige doesn’t look up at Nikki. She’s not allowed to, not until she’s told.

“So. You’ve actually been obeying me now, hm? You better have done. All tied up like this with a toy on your pussy and nowhere to go.”

Paige glances up from the floor, only hesitating before answering because of the pressure on her clit.

“Y-yes, Nikki.”

Nikki hums, stepping forward and reaching to switch off the vibrator, to pull it away; Paige sighs a little in relief. “That’s a good girl.”

Paige feels herself flush a little at the praise. As much as she loves it when Nikki calls her filthy things, when Nikki humiliates her, this does just as much, especially when she’s been trying so hard to actually _be_ good.

“Do I – do I get a reward?”

“Baby, this was a punishment. You spoke back to me, remember? Out of turn. Even if you didn’t come I can’t let you have your release just yet. You have to earn it, you know you do.”

That’s right. _Earn it_. Paige nods, understanding.

“I’ll give you something first, though. Something I know you really like. But you’re not gonna come from it. Not gonna come until I let you.”

Another nod. Something she really likes? Fuck. If Paige found it hard to keep composure with a toy practically strapped to her clit, she doesn’t know how she’ll get through something Nikki will know _just_ how to tease her with without coming.

“Let’s get you out of these cuffs and off the chair. I think we’ll do this on the bed.”

Nikki gets Paige unstrapped from the chair, placing the toy aside before leading Paige over to the bed. She’s gentle at first, but once she’s done with making sure that nothing she used to tie Paige up with did any harm, she’s standing over Paige at the foot of the bed. She kicks her shoes off, followed by the rest of her clothes until she’s left in nothing but bra and panties, taking an obvious delight in how intently Paige is watching her strip.

“OK, baby. Are you gonna be all right with me choking you tonight? I know you’re into that, but that doesn’t mean you’re always gonna want to do it.”

Paige’s eyes light up at just the mere _mention_ of asphyxiation. It took a long time to get Nikki to do this with her, just because there really is a risk with it, and even if Nikki’s done it in the past it doesn’t mean that it’s always going to go well. But it’s such a big kink for Paige that she pushed on (and on and on and on), and eventually, Nikki gave in about it.

And Nikki’s never gone wrong with it. Not once.

“Hm, I knew you’d like that one. Do you want me to?”

“Yeah,” Paige breathes, hardly even thinking about it. “Please, Nikki.”

“You know how to signal that you want me to stop, right?” Nikki asks. Of course, it’s difficult for Paige to safeword when she has to try hard to breathe. She knows Nikki will keep a careful watch over her in case she seems to be struggling, but she still has to be able to tell Nikki if something’s wrong.

“I open and close my hand in a fist at least twice,” Paige tells her. She knows the drill. It’s practically programmed into her.

“Good,” Nikki says, voice steady. “Are you ready to start?”

“Ready.”

She is. Even so, Paige still can’t help the whimper, but that’s all part of it, all part of the risk. Nikki’s hand closes around her neck, only loosely at first, just to help Paige get a feel for it. Paige takes a deep breath, and then the hand around her neck tightens, and – _oh_.

She’s missed this. She didn’t realise just how much she might miss this until now, either. Until Nikki’s got a hand around her throat and is squeezing down so the constriction is just perfect.

“You like that I get to control something so important like this? Something as important, so vital as your breathing?”

Paige can’t answer with Nikki choking her like this, but she doesn’t have to. They both know just how much she loves it. Nikki lets up on her throat a little, lets Paige take a second to gasp for air before pressing down harder. She’s still so careful, so mindful of the risks and just how to do this properly, yet she’s rough at the same time: rough in the best way.

“You like it, huh? Like me having this much power over you? That I don’t just decide when you come but when you _breathe_?”

Even tighter now, even more pressure, but it’s just what Paige needs. She needs to be able to give away that control, to be able to let go. She knows she can trust Nikki to give her what she’s craving, knows Nikki will take her submission and use it in the right way. There might be times when Paige steps out of line on purpose, but that’s just who she is: a rebel, unwilling to play by every rule she’s set. Rules that Nikki sets are a different matter entirely, though. Those, Paige tries her best to abide by. (Well. Maybe not always. Sometimes it’s fun to push the boundaries. What can she say? It’s just in her nature.)

The first breath that Paige takes when she can is shaky.

“Yes,” she says quickly, because she knows she’s supposed to answer the question. “Th-thank you.”

“Still green, yeah?” Nikki’s eyes are concerned, just in case Paige has slipped down from that.

“Still green,” is Paige’s answer, and Nikki smiles.

“You want some more, hm?”

“Please,” Paige utters, and Nikki moves from where she was hovering over Paige to further down the bed.

“Lie on your back – good, that’s it. A little further from the pillows. I’m gonna sit on your face, OK? You like the sound of that?”

Paige really does.

“You breathe when I come,” Nikki tells her. “If you have to, you know you can signal a stop. You understand?”

“I understand,” Paige says, and the deep breath that follows is the last one she takes before Nikki’s straddling her face, one hand reaching to pinch Paige’s nose between thumb and fingers so there’s no way any air can escape in or out. No way to breathe anything in but Nikki.

Luckily Nikki’s already so wet when Paige licks up her pussy and to her clit, but Paige wants her wetter. _Needs_ her wetter, needs to make her come, hard and _good_. It’s not a matter of whether she’ll be able to do it, because – fuck: of course she can do it. She’s had Nikki practically screaming hotel walls down before (and Paige thought _she_ was the loud one), had Nikki disarmed and gasping from just kisses. It’s a matter of giving Nikki the very best she can, of pleasing her and showing that there’s no-one else who can do that quite as well as Paige.

So Paige keeps on at it: sucking at Nikki’s clit, desperately fucking Nikki with her tongue because it’s all there is for her to do when she’s underneath Nikki like this. She can tell when Nikki’s about to come – her thighs seem to clench tighter around Paige’s head, and then there’s the _sound_ , fuck. Nikki’s moan is loud, is spectacular, and the hand on Paige’s face moves from where it’s pinching her nose to beside her head on the pillow. Clearly, Paige has done enough.

She keeps on at it, keeps fucking Nikki through her orgasm until she has Nikki whimpering above her, until the hand by Paige’s head is clutching at the pillow so hard that it’s just about being pulled up off the bed.

What’s even more mystifying than how gorgeous Nikki is when she comes is how easily she can return to being composed afterwards. It seems to come so naturally to her and Paige is in awe every time.

“You think you can give me another?” Nikki asks, her tone making it clear that _yes_ is the only answer she’ll be accepting here.

Paige can. Of course Paige can. She doesn’t have Nikki’s hand on her face stopping her from breathing anymore. She can go slowly now, can draw it out and really take her time with it, edging Nikki closer with every movement her mouth makes, every tap of her tongue. She doesn’t take it slow, though. She takes it fast fast fast, just as she did before, hands gripping tight at Nikki’s thighs as Nikki grinds her hips down onto Paige’s face.

Nikki’s moved both her hands up to the headboard now, and Paige can’t exactly see but she can tell from the sounds Nikki’s making that she must have to hold on tight.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nikki gasps, thighs and voice both trembling. “Fuck, Paige. Come on, babe. I know you can do it. Know you can give me more, c’mon, know you can make me come again and again and – _oh god_.”

She’s lost, then. Lost to the pleasure of it, to the way Paige’s mouth is working her. Paige slows a little, just lazy licks of her tongue anywhere she can reach as Nikki comes undone on top of her all over again.

Nikki gives herself a moment – she seems to be having more difficulty collecting herself this time and Paige glows with pride thinking about it – and then moves off of Paige and down the bed.

“OK?” she asks Paige, and Paige nods, licking her lips of Nikki’s wet slickness.

“Yeah,” she pants. “Green. I’m green.”

“Good. I think you deserve something too, yeah? What do you want, babe? Anything.”

Paige considers. She could ask for the same, could ask for Nikki’s mouth, but she wants Nikki to be able to talk to her. Wants to hear Nikki’s voice.

“Want your fingers,” Paige says eventually. “ _Please_.”

Nikki smiles down at her, and ducks down to kiss her: her lips, her jaw, her neck, down Paige’s body until she’s between her legs, and then Nikki gently strokes Paige’s clit with her thumb, and Paige shivers at the touch.

“Like that?” Nikki asks, sly, knowing full well what the answer is.

A breathy “Y-yes,” is all Paige thinks she’s capable of. “Fuck, yes.”

“And this?” _This_ is one of Nikki’s fingers inside now. Paige loves it, especially with the way Nikki’s stimulating her clit at the same time.

“And that,” Paige grants her.

“Mm, me too, babe. I like that you’re so wet for me, too. Just like you made me, hm?”

“Uh-huh.” She can still feel Nikki on her face.

“Such a good girl,” Nikki muses, and she gives Paige another finger. “Much better than how you were behaving earlier. You can come whenever you want, baby. As much as you like, yeah? As much as you can.”

Upon hearing that, Paige relaxes. She wants more, though. She wants Nikki to make her come harder and better than she ever has before.

“Thank you,” Paige says, because she knows she has to be polite, and then – “H- _harder_.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Nikki’s voice is so teasing, her fingers sliding in and out of Paige just as slickly.

“Please, yes. Please, Nikki, fuck, _please_. Please fuck me.” The end of her sentence becomes a whimper as Nikki’s fingers drive into her faster, harder.

She comes. She comes. She comes again. Paige is screaming at this point, and Nikki keeps going through each of her orgasms, edging her towards the next one before Paige can even stop to take a moment to think.

It’s what Paige wants, though: to whiteout completely, to not _have_ to think, to be pushed into some otherwise unreachable state of bliss that she only ever gets with Nikki.

When Nikki finishes Paige is just left panting on the bed, dizzy and dazed and dazzled.

“Come here, baby,” Nikki says, getting herself next to Paige by the pillows and gently pulling Paige into her.

“Are you good? You want me to run you a bath so you can relax?”

Paige nods. “In a minute, though,” she says, pressing her face to Nikki’s chest before adding a soft “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ for being so good for me, yeah babe? Such a good girl today. I’m really proud of you.”

A hand combs through Paige’s hair, pushing it out of her face, and she tries to cling to the touch. Once they’re out of here, they’re rivals. She doesn’t get to have Nikki holding her close anywhere else but these hotel rooms, at any time other than after a scene when Nikki’s always obliged to take care of her. Aftercare is important, and Paige knows that that’s what this is, but she wishes they extended to something more than this. Something more than a scene and an exchange of power and the affection Nikki has to show her afterwards.

When Nikki starts to move, starts to get up and presumably make her way in the direction of the bathroom, Paige lets out an involuntary whimper and tries to pull her back.

“You really that far away, hm?” Nikki wonders, tilting Paige’s face towards her to get a better look at her expression.

“No, it’s – it’s OK,” Paige assures her, glancing away for a moment. Why she wants Nikki close hardly has anything to do with the scene itself or subspace or needing to be anchored. She looks back up at Nikki and gives a smile. “I’m fine. I’m great. Just – need a bit longer.”

“OK,” Nikki says, close to a whisper, and Paige relaxes in her arms for as long as she’s allowed to.

 


End file.
